First time I ever saw your face
by lilyhunter51
Summary: A prequel where Rachel saw Finn for the first time and wants to go talk to him but can't do it for many reasons!


It has been days since Rachel first saw that tall guy at the corridor of McKinley High School and from that day she couldn't take him off her mind! And when we say tall, we mean like a giant. Or he was like a giant to her but, really, she didn't care that she was short. She knew that most of the kids in this school probably were mocking her about her height but right now she had other things in her mind to worry about. Her voice, her future, her fame and that boy! As she was determined to find his name, she started asking all her fellow ''friends'' from the million clubs she had participated from the start of the year to be able to become more recognized in this school, if they knew his name. From them she learned that his name was Finn and from that moment that name became her favorite name of all of the others that she had heard! 

As the days passed she found herself being in a really difficult situation for the first time. She just couldn't go talk to him at all. And that wasn't natural from her as she had the courage to go and talk to many people if she liked to, regardless if they wanted to or if they would mock her. It was something she inherited from her passion to become a star! She should learn from a young age to open up to people so to be liked from many fans. But right now she found herself incapable of doing what she thought would be easy. Maybe it was the fact that she knew that he hadn't noticed her. He should by her opinion but she wasn't sure he did.

And, by the next week, she decided it. She would go talk to him for the first time! Maybe he wasn't like that guy he had always by his side, Puck. At least, again, she hoped so. So the morning she woke up full of determination. She was going to find and talk to her prince, Finn and that was final! 

The first hours of school were difficult as she, once again, lost her confidence. Looking at him, no, saying the truth, _staring_ at the back of his head, was making her so uneasy that she was always frozen in the same pose trying to decide whether she should go to him or not and what were the best things she could say to make a good impression to him. This, of course, wasn't unnoticed by some of the famous cheerleaders who couldn't just stay silent and were going to her saying things like ''Oh poor girl, you can't talk to that boy. Well he's lucky then'' or ''Drop it, loser, he'll never notice you''. At least, the latina cheerleader with her best-friend and Quinn, the captain of the cheerleaders, hadn't noticed her, so some of her pride- and it was much, believe me- was alright. 

The worse part, at least for her, was that she was trying to find him alone but that, obviously, couldn't happen. He was always with some of his team players or Puck and that wasn't something that would help her go to him. She even tried to pretend she fell on him but when she was ready to do it, she didn't reckon it good and she ended up falling on a girl who got a little more frustrated than she should and she pushed her in a way that Rachel ended up falling down along with the rubbish bin.

All these facts made her believe that by the end of the day she wouldn't be able to reach him. And she was counting on the fact that she could go talk to him other days but she thought that if nothing happens today, when she woke up with such courage and determination, that no other day will she be able to do something about that. 

As she was thinking all of these, there was, Finn, walking alone in the corridor, looking kinda lost. Then, there was her moment to shine, to show that boy what Rachel Berry means and could do. She immediately put on her big shiny smile and she started walking towards him with pride and grace thinking that nothing could stop her, because seriously, nothing could stop Rachel Berry reaching her goal! And that was when her high school life proved it wrong. Because that moment, as she was at last reaching Finn, something red, wet and FREEZING hit her face. The only thing she could hear was laughter and a boy shouting ''I thought you were thirsty, MIDGET''. And, for the first time her luck was working, as the bell ringed and all the kids started going towards their classroom, leaving her frozen in her place, trying to regain her strength and confidence to start walking again. 

Of course, as the days passed, she started getting over that event and decided to start working again about how she'll be a star in the Broadway stage! And that was the moment she would shine, when she saw that a new Glee club was starting to take place in their school! That was the way to show the whole world her talent and, who knows, maybe Finn liked girls who could sing! 


End file.
